


[art] happy anniversary

by SparklesMagicLightLove



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Digital Art, Digital Painting, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:00:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26263807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparklesMagicLightLove/pseuds/SparklesMagicLightLove
Summary: in honor of ~jeremy~bearimy~ number of years together
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 8
Kudos: 74





	[art] happy anniversary

**Author's Note:**

> this one is dedicated to all of my friends at the Rosebudd who have kept me sane and brought me so much joy. i love you all 💜

[ALT TEXT: David and Patrick are enjoying a candlelit dinner on a picnic bench (not pictured: at the motel, where it all started). On the table is a bottle of Zhampagne and two glasses. David is wearing a floral Gucci sweater and his engagement rings. Patrick cradles David’s face as he kisses him, wedding ring on his left hand.]

**Author's Note:**

> check out [my tumblr](https://sparklesmagiclightlove.tumblr.com/post/628212823479156736/happy-anniversary-this-one-is-dedicated-to-all-my) for info on how to commission me and for info about my patreon!


End file.
